The 'Relationship' Game
by Jamie38459
Summary: (Oneshot) The cast participate in a messed up 'game show' with some unexpected results. Rated T to be safe.


The Relationship Game(YuruYuri Style)

**I don't own Yuru Yuri; it is work by Namori. All I do own is this story, which is only for entertainment.**

* * *

_"Chinatsu~"_

_"Ha~i!"_

_"Eh? Chinatsu why are you taking my job?"_

_"I'm sorry Akari, I just wanted Yui-senpai to say my name out loud for once :3"_

_"Oh, so I can say the line then?"_

_"Mmm, let's say it together!"_

_"Ha~i!"_

_"Yuru Yuri, hajimaru yo~!"_

_"Akari~n!"_

_"Oh no, don't tell me..."_

_"EH? Are we invisible again?"_

_"Aw man, it seems like it..."_

_"Does that mean we're not going to be in this sto—__"_

* * *

It was around seven o'clock and was raining outside. Funami Yui was in her apartment cooking up some food for herself and Mari, her relative's kid, who came to visit. After making the food, the two go near the table and ate their meals while watching some Mirakurun show on TV. Mari used to love that show when she first discovered it, but later on she found it to be a bit stale especially after meeting 'her' that one time. As soon as the episode ends, Mari just stares blankly at the screen, not sure what to think. Yui felt the same way, actually, she had always felt that way whenever Mirakurun was ever mentioned. She started to flip through some channels to see if there was anything else on for the moment.

Unsatisfied with what's going on right now, Mari got up and gone over to the bathroom while Yui decided to go and play some video games. Mari eventually came out and asks Yui if she could borrow a book to read. She said yes and Mari then left to see if she could find a book to read.

While Yui was browsing on which video game to play, she eventually went to her phone and stared at it. She had a strange feeling something wasn't right. Usually on the weekends, her childhood friend Kyouko would call or text her and annoy the heck out of her about stuff like plans for the weekend or Mirakurun. But today, she hadn't done that at all today. Maybe she was sick or was way too busy with something. Yui decided not to worry about it for now since she'll probably call her tomorrow or something and puts a game disc in the cartridge. The black haired girl say there patiently waiting for the game to load up so that she could play. While the game took it's merry time to load, Yui adjusted herself on the couch. She yawns for a bit and then slowly drifts off onto slumber.

Just then, her phone rings, and causes her to wake up and fall off of it. She stops what she was doing for the moment and picks it up, wondering who could possibly call at this time of day. Turns out it was a text message from Toushino Kyouko, who now decided to call her best friend, at night.

The message says: "Turn on the TV and go to channel 445. You're gonna love what's currently on there ;)".

"Aw man, but I wanted to play on the video games." Yui said to herself. "Oh well, since I can't get this game loading right now I guess I'll take a little peek at it." She puts away her phone, picks up the remote control, and starts to flip through different channels until she got to channel 445. She checked her watch, only one more minute till seven; then it will start... something.

Mari-chan comes back with a book in her hands and sits beside the TV. "Hey Yui, what are you watching?" She asked Yui enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure," The black-haired girl replied, "But I'm about to find out—"

Just then, the announcer from the TV loudly interrupts her by exclaiming the title of the show. "And now it's time for everyone's favorite game show that focuses on love and other CRAZY things: The Relationship Game!"

"...now." She kind of sounded familiar, but why would Kyouko want her to see this?

As the camera zooms in and out on the contestants and audience, Yui can't help but think that she's seen them somewhere before. "Hmm, looks weird..." Mari concludes, and then goes back into reading her book.

"And now," The announcer continued, "Here is your host of the show, that lazy anime fan herself: Ms. Toushino Kyouko!"

"HUH?" Yui was shocked to find out that she legally got herself on TV, and star in _a freaking game show! _How did she manage to do that? The audience in the show on the other hand gave her a standing ovation.

Yui couldn't help but wonder if she had bribed them with something and that's why they're applauding her. "Clearly, they seem happy to see her." Mari stops reading for a moment and takes a quick look at what's going on right now, and then goes back into reading. "Yeah, they sure are..." Yui replies suspiciously.

* * *

Inside of the game studio, Kyouko walks in the entrance and places the microphone, that was on her hand, near her mouth. "Yahoo! Kon'nichiwa, and welcome to that one game show where no one cares for the game play and just came to see the ladies!

Speaking of which, let's meet today's pairs, or as I like to call them: 'couples'..." She walks on over- as well as the camera guy- to where the pairs are, whom all have their own booths with lock out buzzers. "Our first pair is Oomuro Sakurako and Furutani Himawari, two girls who love each other like a cat and a dog. Meaning that they don't love each other at all, but they still are here to win some prizes and get along."

"Well, actually Kyouko, some dogs and cats _do_ get along." Himawari states, "Not that I'm trying to defend our 'relationship' or anything, which is really really stale..."

"Boy let me tell ya," Sakurako interrupts, "If there's anyone here who _is _stale, it's obviously you and your big breasts!" She rudely remarks and points at her boobs.

"Wha- hey!" Himawari covers her chest in embarrassment. "What are you doing!?"

"Making a statement and proving my point."

"But how does that prove anything?"

"It proves that you have big—"

"Okay then!" Kyouko exclaims. "Our other pair is Sugiura Ayano and Ikeda Chitose. These two girls have been friends for a while and they hope to earn some money and prizes so that they can go on a special honeymoon together!"

"T-Toushinou Kyouko, what is the meaning of this?" Ayano protests irritatingly. "We aren't even in a relationship! And besides, I'm only doing this because I have nothing better to do..."

Chitose giggles in response. "Oh come now, I know you don't mean that..."

"She's right ya know," Chizuru calls out from the audience, "We all know you have a thing for my sister." The twin sister says as the audience ooh-ed.

"E-Eh? What are you talking about?" Ayano asks.

Kyouko gets back onto the main platform and raises her finger in the air. "Alrighty then, now that you know who the contestants are, it's time for The Relationship Test!" The audience cheers. "Before we get into the main course of the game, we'd like to know what you think of your partner. One person from each of the pairs goes off into the Love Booth and reveal what you really think your partner. Oh and answer truthfully please. Also, the others outside of the booth can not see or hear you, so ya won't have to worry about them knowing."

Himawari and Ayano go first. They step into the booth, and talk about their partner. "Well, it's not that I don't hate Sakurako," Himawari starts off, "It's just that she drives me crazy and irritates the living crap out of me. Always asking to copy my homework, always making fun of my chest, etc. And to think, we used to be best friends when we were little too. Hmph!"

Meanwhile, at Ayano's booth, "Well, I do like Chitose, even though she is weird at times. Nothing that you think, just like in a friendly way..."

Out of nowhere, a little robot buddy appears before her eyes.

"Greetings, I am here to record your personal thoughts on your partner. Answer truthfully or die."

"Wait, what? I thought Toushino Kyouko said that no one would know about this at all!"

"That wasn't truthful, prepare to be zapped."

"AH!" Ayano screams as she runs out of the booth.

The robot comes out looking confused. "What? I was just joking about that. Honest."

Ayano comes out of hiding, looking extremely pissed. "Toushino Kyouko! What is the meaning of this!?"

Kyouko rubbed her head and grinned, "Well, I thought it would be pretty cool if we had one of those on this show..."

"Ugh..." She goes back inside to finish her talk in the booth.

Eventually, it became Chitose and Sakurako's turn, as they went inside and talked about their partner as well.

"I don't like Himawari!" Sakurako bluntly stated. "She is mean, hurtful, and has really big boobs."

"I think Ayano is a good friend," Chitose replies.

"I also hate how Himawari thinks she's so good at everything when she really isn't!" [Sakurako finishes.] "And that is all I have to say about that." "One of things you said wasn't true," The robot responds. "prepare to die."

"But she sometimes lets her emotions get the best of her. Not that there's a problem with that..." Chitose giggles at that last part and nosebleeds while taking off her glasses.

* * *

When the two got out of the booths, Kyouko has reading a manga. She then realizes that they're both done and closes it. "Excellent, and now while we, and by we I mean they, are tallying your overall score in the booth, we'll be doing the quiz-show part of the game!" Kyouko declares; the audience cheers in response, while the others were going back to their boothes. "Here is how you play: Pairs take turns answering questions based off of romance-themes by using that buzzer, and try to score as many points as you can! Good luck."

Kyouko takes a card out of her hand and then proclaims: "First question is about movies: when was Howl's Moving Castle released?"

"That's a romantic movie?" Himawari pondered.

Just then, Chitose hit the buzzer. "2004?"

"That is correct!" The audience cheers.

"Ugh, Himawari, why didn't you do something?" Sakurako angrily asks her partner.

"Hey, it's been a while since I last saw the movie ok?"

"Wow, Chitose I had no idea you were this good." Ayano says.

"Well, not really." She replied.

"So..." Kyouko started off while giving them a suggestive wink.

"So?" Ayano said confused.

"In this game, getting the right answers earn you a kiss, so why aren't ya doing it yet?" She said.

"WHAT? KISS HER?" Ayano repeated with shock.

"What? This is a romance game show after all."

"So? If you think I am going to do that to my friend you are so—" Chitose decides to kiss Ayano on the cheek, shocking everybody except for Chizuru, who drooling over what just happened. Ayano stepped back a little bit, flustered as hell over what she did. She placed her hand onto her cheek, feeling that warm touch still on there. "W-what? Why?"

"Don't worry," Chitose replied, "It's just on the cheek, nothing wrong with that. Besides, I want you to save your first mouth-to-mouth kiss with someone else..."

"Ok on second thought don't answer." Sakurako bluntly states to Himawari.

"Eh? Now you want me to not answer?"

"OK, next question!" Kyouko exclaims.

"Now we talk about music: What is the name of the band that sings the theme song for DearS?"

"DearS?" Ayano was puzzled. "You mean that weird anime with those big boobied aliens from outer space?"

"No." Kyouko bluntly replied. "That's Eiken."

Just then, Sakurako slams on the buzzer. "The answer is UNDER17!"

"That is correct!"

"You actually watch that?" Himawari for once was impressed with her knowledge on anime.

"Hey, I know more things that just working ya know boobed brain..."

"Um, no, you don't know anything about work actually..."

"Ahem." Kyouko fake coughed in order to remind them what they gotta do when they get a right answer.

"Oh yeah." Sakurako rubs her lips with her hands and starts rubbing them onto Himawari's chest, who slaps her hand away in response.

"Alright, next up is TV shows:" The blond girl annonces as she pulls up another card from the stack. "What does ToraDora mean in English?"

The girls had thought about it for a moment, then Ayano rang the buzzer and answered "Tiger and Dragon, or was it just Tiger Dragon..." She mutters the last part to herself.

"Teisei!"

"Yes!" Ayano cheers, then realizes what she was doing and saying. "I mean no, I'm not enjoying this or anything, just didn't want to be left out. That's all."

As time goes by, the pairs were getting tons and tons of points until the last question was answered. "Watashi ga Renai Dekinai Riyuu" Himawari gently touches the buzzer and answers.

"And it seems that Himawari has the final question done for today folks.

* * *

"Now, we move on to the final part of the game: **The Wheel Of Love.**" The audience oooh-ed. "Now the final part to test your relationships is working together, just like in the second part, only with wheels, and more danger." The contestants all roll their eyes. "Pick one member on your team, and let them spin this made-up wheel. Whichever the wheel stops, that is what your event will be. If you both complete it, you will get double the points. Ok, so who's gonna spin the wheel?"

"I'll do it!" Sakurako said without hesitation. She runs over to where the wheel was and gives it a good spin. It was spinning around and around and around, until it could spin no more. When the wheel stopped, it landed on a space that said "Twist her or Mist her".

"What the- Is that some kind of pun you made up?" Himawari asks as she walks on over to where her partner was.

"Yes, and it's also a weirder version of this game I discovered yesterday, it's called Twister." Kyouko cleared her throat before explaining the rules to them. "Now here's how you do this event: My robot buddy will spin this mini board with and arrow, while YOU will be going up there on the mat. Whatever colors the arrow lands on you have to step on that with either your hand or feet. Stay on there for 20 rounds and avoid falling into the chocolate and vanilla pool that's filled with banana boats and you'll win! Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Wa-wait, Sakurako shouldn't you at least take into consideration on—"

"What are you complaining for? We need these points to win, now let's go! Sheesh, what do guys see in you anyway? Probably her boobs." She murmurs the last part to herself as she pushes Himawari toward the platform so that they could start the game.

As soon as they got onto the platform, the game is ready to commence. "Alright, if everyone is ready, I will start spinning the wheel now."

"Alright!"

"Well, I guess I'm ready to play..."

"Left foot green." Said the robot. The two put their left feet on the green circle.

_"Hmm. You know, this isn't so bad..."_ Himawari thought.

* * *

And while that was going on, Kyouko turns to the other team and grins. "How about we do your event while they do theirs?"

"Um, no thanks." Ayano replied.

Chitose placed her left hand on her friend's shoulder and whispered to her, "Don't worry, you'll do just fine, I know you will."

"Chitose..." Ayano breathed in and out, and then proceeded to the wheel. She gave it a good spin, and when the wheel stops, the audience gasps at what it stopped on.

"Yep, it looks like you got the hardest one here. You got: **Strip Cannon Hangman.**"Kyouko concludes.

"Strip Cannon Hangman?" Ayano repeated blankly.

"Yes, your friend is currently tied up above you. You must solve a puzzle and say letters to figure it out. Get a letter wrong, and you either strip or we load and fire off those cannons over there and Chitose goes bye-bye."

"WHAT? That's insane! Why would you do something like that? And how did you get her up there anyway?"

"Daijōbudesu, I'm doing fine for the moment."

"Ok Ayano, here is the puzzle." Kyouko shows her the puzzle.

Ayano gulps and then says a letter. "O?"

"There is an O in fact." The audience cheered.

"Phew." The purple haired girl wipes her forehead in relief, and then says the next letter. "T?"

"Yes, there is a T." She sighed in relief then goes on to say the next letter.

"L?" A buzzer rang.

"Ooh, so sorry, but there's no L. You know what to do." Ayano moaned as she slowly took off one of her shoes.

"Alright," Kyouko declared, "Let's continue."

Time passes on by, and Ayano is seen without her rubber band, shoes, and socks. The puzzle was almost complete, she just needed to get a few more letters in order to fully reveal it. (To_hino _o_o is aw_) She thought about it carefully, because if she got another answer wrong, she'd have to take off of her top or bottom so her friend wouldn't perish. "Um..."

"So, have you thought of anything?" Kyouko asked her buddy over there. "Because if you can't think of anything—"

"Wait." Ayano interrupts. "I- I think I know the puzzle!"

"Ooh. Persistent, are we? Well then, let's hear it."

"The puzzle is," She took a deep breath; "Toushino Kyouko is awful!"

Kyouko face faulted. "What! How am I awful? Uh, I mean, the answer was actually 'Toushino Kyouko is awsum.' But I guess you could say that I couldn't fit the rest of the answers on there and so I had to shorten it out. Whoops."

"T-Toushino Kyouko!"

"Anyways, ya wanna see what I got in my cannons?"

"NO!" The cannons fire and spew streamers at Chitose, who started laughing in the process.

"Streamers? You mean you weren't really going to kill her?"

"Of course not, I meant she'll be going bye-bye if she can go away in the 'awesum' prizes that we have! Oh wait, we should check up on Himawari and Sakurako and see how they are doing."

* * *

"Yeah, we're not doing so great..." Himawari states as she and her partner are both having a hard time staying onto the map since they got tied up together. It looks more like they're doing 'those' positions than playing Twister though.

"Come on booby, just one more round, and we'll win! And not to mention get off of this deathtrap..."

"Don't call me that!"

The robot spins the mini board one last time and declares, "Right hand red."

Himawari slowly reaches over to the red spot with out whacking Sakurako in the face and the blonde did the same thing. They both wobble at first, but then manage to pull through.

"Hey, they did it!" Ayano says. The audience cheers.

And then Sakurako falls onto Himawari's chest. "Ey, et ur oobs utta mah face!"

"What are you talking about? You were the one who fell on top of me!"

They both lose their balance afterward and fall off the platform; into the chocolate/vanilla pool. The robot eventually had to get them out as they were too busy trying to drown each other with food.

* * *

When they're out, Kyouko rallies up the scores from all the stuff that they have been doing.

Nana Nishigaki walks in to see how things are doing. "So, is my little robot buddy that I invented doing ya any good?" She asks Kyouko.

"Oh yeah, it hasn't caused any problems at all, thanks again."

She turns to the contestants. "Ok then, the results have been tallied, and it looks like we have a winner! Here are your scores..." She walks over to Himawari and Sakurako, who are now drenched in hot fudge and vanilly. "Himawari, Sakurako, your scores during the game are 30 out of 50..." The two snarled at each other. Kyouko then walks on over to where Ayano and Chitose are. "Ayano and Chitose, your scores during the game...are 45 out of 50. Do you know what that means? You are our winners, congratulations!" Pink streamers and heart-shaped balloons show up out of nowhere and fall to the ground. "Now all you have to do is select your prize of fate, tell them more Rise!"

She turns to Rise who is near some doors, talking in a whisper-like voice.

Nishigaki steps in and translates it. "What she's saying is that you can choose between door numbers one, two, or three. So which one do you want?"

"What do you think Chitose?" Ayano asks.

"I don't mind at all which one you pick." Her friend replies.

"No offense, but do I have to make every single decision around here?"

"Gomen Gomen. Um, why not choose door number three?"

"Okay then, door number three."

Sakurako crossed her arms angrily and muttered to herself. "Hmph, I would have picked door number one if _I_ had won, but noooo."

"Ok," Kyouko announces, "Why don't you show us what's behind door number one Nana?" She does so, and the first door revealed a shiny new car. The gang gasped at how she managed to get a car here. Except for Sakurako who was upset that she could of gotten a car had she won. "Ok, now show us what's behind the second door?" The second door revealed a trip to Tokyo, a place Ayano has been before so it'd be kind of pointless to earn that. "And now, show us what Ayano and Chitose have won, behind door number three!" Nishigaki slowly lifts up the third door, and it is then revealed...to be cans of soup. "You win an endless supply of soup, congrats lovers!"

Chitose sweat drops while Ayano cross veins in anger. "_Seriously? I did all of that, and I even kissed Chitose on the cheek a few times, just so I could get some lousy soup?"_

Kyouko also adds to a depressed Sakurako, "Ya know, if ya want, I can give you a complementary prize."

"Really?"

"Yep, your prize for playing is a little kiss from your truly."

"**WHAT? They is no way in hell you'll be something like that to us!**" Ayano replied, fuming.

"But that was just for Himawari and Sakurako," Kyouko defended, then did a little grin, "Unless, you wanted that complementary prize to yourself?"

"Yes!" Chitose replied excitingly while nosebleeding.

"N-N-No!" Ayano stutters.

"Oh relax, I was just kidding-"

"Booo...!" Chizuru yells out as she starts throwing shoes at Kyouko, who managed to dodge all of them. Sadly the camera guy wasn't so lucky.

"Hey, I said I was kidding, sheesh!" She turned to the others who were panicking and crowding him to see if he was alright. While doing so, Kyouko announces: "Thanks for playing and thanks for watching the craziest game show about love. We'll see you next time on—"

"That is not truthful, prepare to die."

"Oh just ignore that robot, he doesn't really mean any harm—" The robot explodes and causes the TV program to static.

* * *

It was a joke. Yui wanted that to be a joke, that whole thing that she had seen dreamed to be a joke. It seemed like a joke too, cause there is no way they would be able to do this. She turned to Mari to see what she'd think, but she just stared at her with her deadpan eyes. "Yui? Yui are you ok? Yui? Yui? Yui!?"

The black haired girl didn't feel so good, she looked at her hands, then at Mari, then the TV. Suddenly a loud ringing noise was heard, she didn't know where it was coming from. "M-Mari, do you hear that?"

"Hear what Yui?"

She couldn't believe it, was she hallucinating? Was the program making her go crazy?

She opened her eyes and saw that she was still sleeping near the computer (Which was still on) and her alarm clock was going off in her bedroom. She goes over and hits it, checking the time afterwards. Staring at it carefully, she then realizes that it's almost time for school to start. Yui gasps in horror. "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" She grabs a granola bar and runs off to school.

* * *

Somehow she managed to get there right on time with no worries. During lunch, her friend Kyouko runs over and sits next to her with her lunch on one hand and some papers on another. "Hey Yui," She said with a smile, "How was your weekend?"

"Uh, nothing all that spectacular really." The brown-eyed girl replied, while she rubs her head in pain. "But I did have this freaky dream last night, it was bizarre."

"Oh, I see. Well, I made up a story during the weekend, check it out!" Kyouko shows and gives her the papers. "It's about us starring in a game show, and we do all of these weird things!" She explains to her, "By the way, do you think Akarin and Chinatsu-chan would like it even though I haven't mentioned them in it? I mean, don't get me wrong, I wanted them to be in it, it's just that I couldn't fit them anywhere and- hey Yui are you ok?"

She stops and notices Yui freaking out. "Sorry..." She weakly replied. "Um, can I go to the bathroom for just a quick second?"

"Um, sure?"

Yui gets up and makes a run to the girl's bathroom, leaving her blonde friend sitting there, looking totally confused.

"Huh, I wonder what's wrong with her? Is the idea of mine really that bad?" She thought to herself.

* * *

**The End, Thank you for reading :3**

_AN: Constructive criticism is welcome :3_

_I would also like to thank Yuri No Tenshi for beta-reading and revising/correcting this story of mine. Thanks again :)_


End file.
